How to Headcanon
by achieving elysium
Summary: Because Leo has his crazy moments, Cabin Six will forever be hosting fangirl marathons with Percy and Annabeth watching, Thalia gets emotional, Hazel and Frank are too cute, Jason has Lightning Dolt moments, and Piper gets sassy. Or, in which the fandom is amazing. A collection of drabbles based on headcanons found on tumblr/different blogs; credits go to them. Submissions used!
1. Sail

**How to Headcanon - Sail  
**halfbloodheadcanons #2  
percyjacksonheadcanons #?

* * *

Chiron wondered why there was so much noise. He could hear yelling and the sound of music blasting over what seemed to be a peace-filled morning. He shook his head and rolled himself out of the Big House.

There was a crowd gathered at the shore of the lake. Clarisse was one of the ones in the front, punching the air with her spear. Connor and Travis stood next to her, cheering. Katie was grinning, next to Nyssa, who was laughing and dancing. Will was shooting arrows into the air, ones that exploded into lights, like fireworks. It was a full-out party, and Chiron was about to tell them to calm when he saw why they were celebrating.

The Argo II was on the water, coming towards them. Chiron smiled. The Seven were coming home, and two Romans would be welcomed as well. He couldn't stop himself as he rolled next to the campers.

There was a moment of silence when the ship drew up. Festus roared, and there were several answering whoops from the crowd. Leo was the first to jump off, his hair on fire, but no one seemed to mind. Then Jason floated himself down, helping Piper like the gentleman he was. They both grinned widely. A small, timid girl stepped off, curly hair twisted into a bun, escorted by who Chiron knew had to be a son of Mars. He held his breath. Percy walked to the railing, his eyes scanning over the crowd. He smiled sadly, and Annabeth appeared next to him.

Everyone cheered. Chiron raised his hands as well. The Seven had come home at last.

"Wait!" Percy shouted, suddenly. "Sail Circle!" The Seven laughed and formed a small circle, their eyes lit up.

"Ready, guys?" Leo yelled.

"One, two, three, four!" Music blasted from Festus. He didn't know the song, but the seven demigods seemed to know it very well. They didn't quite sing yet. Confusion rose through the campers, but they waited.

Then, as one, the Seven yelled, "BLAME IT ON MY ADD, BABY!" They started dancing to the song, pausing to yell the lines at the sky every time the part came on. Chiron couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

halfbloodheadcanons #2 - Leo programmed Festus to play "Sail" by AWOLNATION while on the Argo II. The lyrics really get everybody's mood up, and they've gotten into the habit of all screaming, "Blame it on my ADD, baby" when that part comes on.

**Review, please! All credit goes to halfbloodheadcanons and percyjacksonheadcanons, as halfbloodheadcanons submitted the headcanon to pjhc. Send in any headcanons you want to see, and the number and blog! I hope you like it. **

_Achieving Elysium_


	2. Pink Bandannas

**How to Headcanon - Pink Bandannas **  
percyjacksonheadcanons - #1666

* * *

Lacy fingered the sweet-smelling perfume bottle. It was small, no bigger than her hand, but when she unscrewed the top, the smell filled the room. She closed her eyes and tried hard not to cry.

It was Silena's signature scent, the one she had worn everywhere. There were no labels, and no one knew where she had gotten it from. If they couldn't find it, they couldn't use it, and that made it unique.

She sprayed some over herself and pulled out some of her older sister's old clothes. Silena's purple hoodie had been a gift from Beckendorf, one that she had treasured. She slipped it on and felt like maybe Silena really was there, because Lacy was making sure she was remembered. Beckendorf was gone, too, and the thought made her throat close up. It smelled like cinnamon and apples, freshly picked from the trees. Lacy felt a bit like a dork, but who would care? She tugged the hoodie down lower and breathed into it.

They had burned her shroud almost a month ago. No one had moved her stuff, or made the bed, or threw out the dried-up nail polish bottles. They simply kept everything where it was. No one could bear to do it.

The love counselor meetings had stopped. It was an old Aphrodite tradition that Silena had brought back a few years ago. There would be an Aphrodite camper at the Big House 24/7, no matter what, to talk to anyone who needed love advice. That meant anyone. They would trade out spots and get each other coffee with a little bit of whipped cream on top, and sometimes, two siblings would sit together on the porch and just wait. It never mattered if no one came. Cabin Ten was about love; love between family, between partners, friends, and between siblings. Sometimes people forgot about that, but they'd always remembered.

Silena had made sure there was a camper on duty every day. She'd told them that it was their duty to the camp because they couldn't fight as well as others could. At least when the warriors came back, they would have someone to welcome them home, to remind them that there was still so much beauty in the world. She had never said no to anyone, and Silena had probably never realized how beautiful she herself was.

She was supposed to be at the stables, helping, but Lacy had lied and said she didn't feel good. She certainly didn't feel very peachy at the moment; that was for sure. She'd really stayed behind so she could pack up and then go to the Big House. They had stopped the tradition when Silena had died. It was too painful to bring back, but in the past month, Lacy had realized it was too painful to _not _bring it back. She tucked the bottle in her pocket and walked out the door, heading for the Big House.

It was night when Chiron had realized she'd been sitting there for hours. He brought her a plate of cold barbeque and lemonade with a sad smile and wheeled away. She sat there now, on the porch in a small chair, looking at the stars. She absentmindedly drew little hearts on the railing as she waited. She felt warm, like when Silena hugged her when she was down. It felt good, knowing she was doing something for her sister, even if no one would come to talk.

Lacy simply watched Percy and Annabeth swinging hands together, laughing. They were the only couple out late, but they were nice together. She wanted to run to Silena and tell her the couple prediction was right, so she whispered it into the wind. Maybe it would carry her words to Elysium. She didn't even notice the loud footsteps or the creaking, until a gruff voice spoke to her.

"Here, girlie." She turned in surprise. It was Clarisse, holding out a mug of coffee with whipped cream and a soft, pink bandana. She was smiling- not a full out smile, but instead a soft, sad one. She gave a gasp. It was Silena's bandanna, the pink one, her favorite.

"Thought you might wanna wear it. For her," Clarisse added. She nodded numbly and took the mug, setting it down. Her fingers were cold, so she fumbled with the bandanna as she tried to knot it. Rough hands took it from her and tied it back. She knew Clarisse and her sister had been close friends. She was glad the older girl was here, someone who knew Silena personally, who knew how they felt.

"Thank you," she said softly, smiling. "Thank you."

* * *

percyjacksonheadcanons #1666 - Since Silena was head counselor of the Aphrodite Cabin, there had always been a child of the love goddess ready to talk whenever somebody had an issue of the heart, 24/7, in the Big House. Since Silena's passing, there is still always a child of Aphrodite in the Big House. Now, the camper on duty always wears a pink bandanna, honoring their fallen sister.

**Now, this is a very... I was very scared to write this one. I knew I had to write it. I was really scared that I wouldn't be able to put enough into it, but I finally scraped up the courage. Uh, I hope you liked it. Please review 'cause that would make my day (and homework) so much better. **

_Achieving Elysium _

Submit any headcanons _you _want to see! Drop your suggestions in the review, and I will accept yours if it is appropriate and does not offend, though I will be doing a little bit of "skin colors," as a movie reference. Please put which site you got it from and the number, so I may add credit! You may submit your own headcanons as well.


	3. J R R Tolkien

**How to Headcanon - J. R. R. Tolkien**  
dedicated to shortie; happy belated birthday!  
percyjacksonheadcanons #1436

* * *

She winced as the sound of her footsteps echoed in the hallway. They were too loud, surely. Sally had always dreaded going home, back to the apartment she shared with who had been the most disgusting mortal she could find.

Twisting her hair back, she used one hand to slide the key in. Finally finishing her messy bun, she waited for five seconds, just to prepare herself. Then, Sally plastered a smile on her face, thinking of Percy, and pushed open the door.

The stench hit her almost immediately. She tried not to gag, as this was her home, but the smell of beer was very different from the smell of pulled sugar. She stepped carefully around a pile of clothes and nudged an empty box out of the way, heading for the kitchen. Gabe, as per usual, was sitting on the couch, playing poker with his buddies. Their laughter was mean and cruel as they slugged each other when someone would lose money. Her face twisted in disgust.

"Salllly," Gabe slurred. She frowned; he was rip-roaringly drunk, no doubt. She would tell Percy to stay in his room later. He beckoned to her, his pudgy fingers waving, and she knew she couldn't tell him no.

"Hi, honey," she said, spitting out the words.

"Hey," he said, his half-lidded eyes staring at her. She wasn't too sure if he was trying to seduce her- in any rate, it wasn't working. She walked closer against her judgment. This man was someone she had to make happy.

He grabbed her wrist, pulling her to the edge of the couch. She made a muffled sound of protest. His poker friends catcalled and wolf-whistled as she tried to smile. He pulled her in, closer this time, and then kissed her, rough. It wasn't a sort of 'I-love-you' kiss. It was more like he was claiming her.

Fingers jabbed at her side. She couldn't help the squeal and pulled away, gasping, her heart going a million miles per hour. She hissed at him as the poker buddies laughed, again. Sally flushed.

"Go get some beer." She wondered if Gabe had any brains at all. She wondered, too, if he could figure out her insults. Probably not, she decided.

"Pe-channas!" she whispered into his ear, turning away. Sally grinned to herself. She had always loved The Lord of the Rings. Now the Elvish was coming in handy.

"What?" Gabe yelled. She shook her head and went to go find a beer. She had just called him an idiot. Ha.

"Pedin i phith in aníron, a nin ú-cheniathog," she muttered. "Sevig thû úan!" Getting the cold drink out of the fridge, she walked back, her head high as she handed him his alcohol. He just looked at her strangely and turned away, not getting a single word she was saying.

Sally Jackson swore to herself that she would teach Percy, even if it took a million years.

* * *

percyjacksonheadcanons #1436 - Sally used to swear at Gabe in Tolkien Elvish. He hated admitting she knew something that he didn't so much, so he just went with it and she got away with it.

**I'm tired. Guys, while writing these, the headcanons are ****not**** mine. They are from anons/people who submit them into a tumblr blog, and Iinterpret them for fanfiction. The headcanon is above, so you guys know what I'm writing about. To my guest Tiffany; Yes, I will be taking in slash headcanons, but I might not use it. I have rights to accept/deny submissions for personal reason.**

**Shortie, happy birthday! I should still be doing homework, but I crammed it in. ILY. **

_Pedin i phith in aníron, a nin ú-cheniathog - I can say what I want, and you won't understand me. _

_Sevig thû úan - You smell like a monster. _

_Achieving Elysium_


	4. Maine

**How to Headcanon - Maine**  
seaweedbrainchildren #10

* * *

Everyone was clapping as hard as they could. He was too. Percy and Annabeth were still kissing, and Aphrodite was squealing very, very loudly. Piper, next to him, was furiously wiping her eyes while squeezing his hand to death.

Jason just grinned. He wasn't really surprised that the two had gone and gotten themselves engaged. Even if they were only out of college and still screaming at night, they were getting married. The normal person would have gasped and called it scandalous, but here, in the demigod world, everyone just looked at the couple and freaked out over what they were going to wear.

Rumor had been that Percy had started a New York flash mob with the help of Leo rigging up some lights up to a couple buildings, but then again, the Stolls had never really been right. Knowing Percy, the two had probably just been talking when Percy out of the blue told her to marry him. It didn't matter, anyway. It was time to, as Leo called it, "par-tay." He even saw Chiron moving his arms to the music.

A few days later, the Seven were standing around on the _Argo II_, just relaxing. They had gotten kind of attached to the boat, even docked up at Camp Half-Blood. Hazel was trying her best to do a back-handspring or whatever, with Frank looking on in amusement. Leo ran around like the madman he was, occasionally fiddling with scraps of metal. Piper was trying to talk him into calming down while glancing at Percy and Annabeth, who looked very calm. He watched them too, before making his way over.

"Hey," Percy said, not turning around. He had these freaky telepathic powers according to Leo, because he would know they were there without looking. Jason just called them instincts.

"Hi," he said, offering the newlyweds a smile. "I've been meaning to ask you..." The Seven gathered around, eyes gleaming. Storytime.

"What?" Annabeth inquired. He scratched his neck.

"How'd you propose?" he asked, feeling awkward. Piper hit him, but she leaned in, too, wanting to know. Everyone wanted to know. Percy ran a hand through his hair, uncomfortable, as his now wife just stifled a laugh.

"Well," Percy said. "I did it in the way that only I would do it." Annabeth snorted at that and shrugged.

"You," she began, jabbing a finger in his direction. "-have a point. So Percy here just walked up to me while I was sitting on the beach. And then he looked at me and said-"

"Hey, Annabeth, I don't like your last name."

"And I was like, 'What do you mean, you don't like my last name?' I was kinda offended, but then he tossed me this small box, and he's like, 'I think you should change it to Jackson.' And then, he walks off and leaves me no choice but to say yes. End of story." Percy grinned and raised an eyebrow. Leo did a slow clap, chuckling as he did it.

"You, sir," Leo stated. "-you're a sneaky one. I guess Coach Hedge was right, Percy Sneaky Jackson." His lips twitched in amusement. Hazel laughed heartily.

"Wait," Hazel noted. "Where are you honeymooning?" Percy and Annabeth shared _the _look, in which they communicated silently through their eyes. (The Aphrodite Cabin called it the Percabeth look, though it made no sense to Jason.)

"You should go to the Bahamas," Frank suggested.

"Or Paris," Piper said. "France, I meant, not Texas." Percy stared at her.

"There's a Paris, Texas?" Piper just shrugged.

"Been there, done that," Annabeth chipped in. "We need to go somewhere different. Somewhere, I don't know, just somewhere where we _haven't _been."

"You've been to Paris? And the Bahamas?" he asked, feeling incredulous. Jason just stared at the two, who blushed. Then Percy turned to Annabeth, a mischievous grin on his face. They all groaned. They knew that look.

"Hey, Annabeth," he muttered. "We should go to Maine, you know. I heard that it's, ah, very nice this time of year, don't you think?"

* * *

seaweedbrainchildren #10 - Percy and Annabeth honeymooned in Maine. They heard it was very nice that time of year.

**Ha, ha, ha. Oh, the old times. Got a headcanon? Submit it! Give credit, also, please, or I won't use it. Then it's plagiarizing, and that is _not _cool. I hope you guys got the reference! **

**Review, please! **

_Achieving Elysium_


	5. Diet Coke and Dionysus

**Diet Coke and Dionysus  
**percyjacksonheadcanons #1423  
and also percyjacksonheadcanons #1446

* * *

Percy was having an okay day. He'd dropped the sushi on the way , out of the Japanese restaurant. He'd almost crashed the car. (Poor sushi.) And by the time he got home, the car was damaged yet again because he _did _end up crashing it... into a monster. _At least it was productive car-crashing_, he reassured himself.

So naturally, he wasn't very happy when he stuck the keys in the lock and hung up his coat. So naturally, he wasn't exactly in the right mindset, either. At least he wasn't hurt. Paul waved from the kitchen table, and Mom called out a hello.

"Hi, Paul," he muttered. "Hey, Mom!" His mom appeared out of the kitchen.

"Percy, you're home! I'm glad you're-" She stopped, taking in his rugged appearance and sighing. "Let me guess: You either- a) killed a monster, b) crashed the car, or c) dropped our dinner." He gaped at her before frowning.

"D," he said in a monotone. "All of the above. No, I mean, like, I dropped the sushi on the way out, and then I got into the car. Ten minutes later I see this monster so I swerve and hit it with the car and generally destroy both. And then... No, wait. That's about it."

"Well," she joked. "At least it was productive." He stared at her, now thoroughly freaked out.

"Mom," he started. "Um, are you psychic? That was what I was thinking earlier..." She giggled in that I-know-something-you-don't kind of way that completely infuriated him. He set down the somewhat dented box of sushi on the table.

"Mother's intuition," she said, grinning. Paul stood up, his mouth forming an 'o'. Percy was suddenly on high alert. What was wrong?

"Paul?" Mom asked. "Okay, honey?"

"Uh, Perce?" Paul asked, looking grossed out. "You eat sushi? But isn't that, like, your dad's domain and all? So, like, what?" It was then Percy noticed the Diet Coke in his stepdad's hand.

"Uh, Paul?" he asked, retorting back to his question. "You drink Diet Coke?"

"Well, yeah," Paul said, confused. "It's very good." Percy mimicked him.

"Well, yeah," he noted. "It's very good. Sushi's awesome, man. You know," he said, picking a roll up with his bare fingers. "Survival of the fittest. I'm finding Nemo." Paul's face turned a shade of purple at the joke.

"What's wrong with Diet Coke?" he suddenly asked. Percy thought back to sinking a ship using Diet Coke, praying that Bacchus/Mr. D would help them. He remembered the loud leopard-print shirt and purple pants _very _well.

"Everything. You don't want to know, Paul, you really don't. Come on, Mom, if Paul has a problem with finding Nemo, I'm sure that means we get more sushi." Mom just laughed and looped her arm with his, handing him a pair of chopsticks.

* * *

_#1423 - Paul drinks Diet Coke. Percy finds this both unsettling and creepy.  
#1446 - Contrary to prior belief, Percy actually eats fish, because Poseidon himself believes in survival of the fittest._

**Short, I know, and kind of cruel, but I just... That joke, though. Review! Wow, I bet you've never thought about Diet Coke that way... Sharing something in common with Mr. D. (I don't drink soda, though. I don't have a taste for carbonated drinks.) **

**Poor sushi, eh? Had to go through being dropped and in a car crash with a reckless person.**

_Achieving Elysium_


	6. Lots and Lots of Rings (No, Really)

**Lots and Lots of Rings (No, Really)**  
percyjacksonheadcanons #1598

* * *

The scream cut through the air as easily as butter, piercing the comfortable silence he'd been sharing with Hazel. Frank jumped up, bow in hand, barreling out the door of his room with his girlfriend right behind him.

They reached the deck with no resistance, and Frank blinked. Where were the monsters? True, he'd been on edge and half out of his mind, but there had been no mistaking the daughter of Aphrodite's scream.

Piper was at the railing, her eyes wide as she sputtered incoherent words. She was pointing at Annabeth, who for once in her life actually looked quite confused.

"Piper," Hazel began softly, using a gentle tone. Jason burst out of the engine room with Leo in tow, and they, too, took in the sight. "What's wrong?"

Piper sputtered and kept squeaking, her face turning red as she pointed at Annabeth's hand. In response, he followed her shaking hand to see lots and lots of rings on Annabeth's fingers.

Rings. No. Freaking. Way.

Percy appeared out of nowhere, his face confused. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Percy, you... Annabeth, ring... what?" Leo managed to choke out. The boy in question looked over, and before Frank could process what was happening, Percy was howling with laughter and doubling over. He snorted, slapping his knee, pausing only to gasp out a few words at his girlfriend.

"They think you and me, they think we..." Percy apparently couldn't handle it anymore and started laughing again. Annabeth's face dawned in realization as she, too, began to laugh, full-out laughing that he hadn't heard for a long time.

"What," Frank muttered to himself, still gaping in disbelief. Had Percy really...

"Oh, my gods," Percy yelled, slapping his knee. "What are you guys, oblivious?" Hazel frowned.

"But isn't that you?" He waved a dismissing hand.

"Well, yeah, but you guys... I can't believe you've never noticed." Percy held out his own hands. In the light, Frank then noticed what he hadn't before; bronze rings were on his fingers as well, glinting. Some of them had swirling designs on them, waves and tridents, dolphins and fish, while others had Ancient Greek words on them or were simply plain.

He turned to look at Annabeth's. Hers were decorated differently, with owls and olive branches, books and insignia's, though they had the same words inscribed on them.

"They were gifts from an old friend. Um, Silena Beauregard and Charles Beckendorf made 'em..." Annabeth trailed off, her eyes going misty. Percy crossed the deck to her, lacing their fingers together.

"Silena thought we should have at least something to fight with should we lose our weapons. The rings are made out of Celestial Bronze, and a fist in the face will definitely hurt. Some of them-" Percy pushed one of the designs on one of the rings, allowing spikes to twist out. "-have spikes or something similar so they can do damage. We... I took mine off for a little while, stringing them around my neck when I was at Camp Jupiter because I didn't know... Anyway, I just thought they would come in handy."

"Oh." A silence.

Naturally, Leo broke it, grinning. "That's cool and all, but I'm kinda hungry, so anyone else want lunch?" Piper laughed and slung an arm around her shoulder, getting over the ring fiasco, pulling him towards the dining room/mess hall/place. He shrugged, looking at Hazel, who shrugged in answer.

She took his hand and led him to the room, smiling, but Frank couldn't help but hear the couple at the railing whispering _thank you_'s to the wind.

* * *

_percyjacksonheadcanons #1598 - Many campers have rings made of Celestial Bronze in case they have to battle with their fists. Silena came up with the idea, and Charles made it happen._

**The feels are getting to me. I swear, headcanons will be the death of me. I've been itching to write this one. (If you haven't noticed, I'm a huge Percabeth fan-ish, so...) **

**I really can't... Ugh, will you _do _it right?! This is the last straw. If you won't submit it right, I won't use your headcanon! **

_Where you got it:  
(if applicable) What number:  
Headcanon:_

**Fill this out. Please. I've had _enough. _Um, to the one person who actually did it _right_, I am working on yours, thank you. For example:  
**_Where you got it: percyjacksonheadcanons, tumblr  
__(if applicable) What number: 1598  
__Headcanon: Blah._

**If it is your own headcanon that has not been posted on a blog, please put for example:  
**_Where you got it: Mine  
__(if applicable) What number: None, my own. The reason being that on blogs, they keep track of what headcanon it is, and I'm assuming you don't. I do not need a number here.  
__Headcanon: Fill out._

**Gods, _please_, just do this, okay? Also, updates will slow down with second semester kicking in; don't pester me with _please do this headcanon _or _UPDATE_. I don't have time to do this every fucking day, alright? **

_Happy New Year; hope y'all had a great Christmas, too! Much love from the US, _

_achieving elysium _


End file.
